


Small World

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Oikawa takes his nephew to a birthday party and runs into Karasuno's (very fine) captain.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 136





	Small World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penstrikesmidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penstrikesmidnight/gifts).



> Happy White Day, Jordan!!! Sorry this is late, but I hope you enjoy this Oidai!!!

Oikawa didn’t think anything out of the ordinary when his older sister asked him to drop off his nephew Takeru to one of his friends’ birthday party. He doesn’t have practice ever since… since the last tournament, and while he continues to practice volleyball nonetheless, he has a more flexible schedule. All that boils down to, Oikawa accepts the duties of being an amazing uncle and agrees to take Takeru to the birthday party.

He doesn’t know the kid’s name, only following the directions his sister sent him and Takeru making sure they’re headed the right way. He’s not too phased when he sees the SAWAMURA name plate beside the drive away. It’s a relatively common name.

But he is phased when the door opens and a girl around Takeru’s age bolts out.

“Take-chan, you’re here!” she cheers, hugging Takeru tightly. Judging by the sparkly party hat on her head, she’s the birthday girl. “Come on, let’s go! You’re one of the first to arrive!”

Takeru disappears with only a wave over his shoulder.

Oikawa is about to step inside, call out to any parents to let them know of Takeru and his arrival, and to check when pick-up is. Thankfully his sister said she’ll be off work in time to pick him up, so he can head over to the gym.

And then he shows up.

“What are you doing here?” Oikawa blurts out, even the image of grace and coolness.

“This is my house,” the guy replies. No, not just any guy. Karasuno’s captain. The captain of the team who took their spot in the prefecture finals, who actually did what his team never did, and beat Shiratorizawa. The team with Tobio-chan and the shrimp-head.

Damn, maybe wrangling hooligans causes attractiveness in a guy. Karasuno’s captain looks fine.

“What are you doing here? Dropping off your brother or sister?”

“Oh! My nephew, Takeru. I didn’t know… he was friends with your… sister, I’m guessing?”

“Yeah, it’s her birthday. She was so happy it fell on a Friday, so she could have her party on the actual date.” He crosses his arms, leaning against the doorway. “So, Oikawa Tooru.”

“Sawamura-san,” Oikawa replies, hoping he gets the name right. “…Daichi?”

“I’m surprised you remembered,” Daichi says, looking like he’s telling the truth; his eyebrows wiggled a bit when Oikawa guessed right.

“I have a good memory,” Oikawa says modestly.

“Not good enough to remember the house says Sawamura on it, but it’ll do,” Daichi says. “You want to come in? My parents are handling the party with some others, but I volunteered to take care of the food. Give me company while you wait?”

Why should he say yes? If he’s desperate for company, he could easily dial Iwaizumi’s number, or go to bother Matsukawa and Hanamaki. He could even swoop by practice to check on his prodigy Yahaba and see all his kouhai.

But maybe he’s intrigued. Maybe he wants to explore this captain, get another look at what lays behind the curtain. Or spend time with someone that’s hot and hopefully gay.

“Sure,” Oikawa says. “I’ll join you, Dai-chan! Can’t let you be all alone in your kitchen while kids scream in the backyard. Even I’m not that cruel.”

To his credit, Daichi only chuckles at the nickname. At least he doesn’t yell Shittykawa in Iwaizumi’s brutish manner. “Come on in, we have guest slippers you can use.” He gestures to the genkan.

Oikawa wipes his shoes off and puts on the slippers, then following Daichi to the kitchen.

“Do you need any help? Can’t let a man so handsome bear all the struggle,” Oikawa says, words flying out faster than his gay ass can handle.

Daichi doesn’t say anything, but if his eyes are working, then the smallest blush crosses his cheeks.

“Wash your hands and you can help me make the sandwiches,” he finally says, shaking his head in amusement.

Oikawa is surprised at how quiet the kitchen is, despite it being relatively close to the backyard. He knows the kids are running around and having fun, judging by all the kids racing through the house to be with the others.

“Seems like they’re all close,” Oikawa says as he opens a new pack of sliced ham. “Like a team.”

“My sister’s class is like that,” Daichi says. “I didn’t know your nephew and my sister knew each other. Small world.”

“Yeah, small world.” Oikawa doesn’t look up, despite sensing Daichi’s dark eyes watching him. Finally, he looks away and Oikawa relaxes his shoulders.

“Why did you really decide to stay? You sure you didn’t have your fan club to entertain you?”

“Oh, you’re well versed in my fan club!” Oikawa says, delighted. He holds a piece of ham, also delighted at how he makes almost a fan pattern on top of the mayo-covered bread slice. Maybe he has a knack for sandwich preparation.

“Anyone who’s ever opened _Volleyball Monthly_ or been to a tournament has seen your fan club,” Daichi scoffs. He takes the sandwich Oikawa finished and sets it on a red platter. Daichi’s sandwich looks nicer. Oikawa ignores it.

“You’ve never wanted to join yourself?” Oikawa jokes.

Daichi only scoffs again. “I’m too busy doing other stuff. Like my own volleyball practice.”

“Better be keeping up considering nationals is only a few weeks away.” Oikawa’s voice cracks. “It’ll be hard to keep them in line. Them being your ruffians.”

“I’ve dealt with my ruffians for a good long time, I’ll manage.”

Oikawa doesn’t believe what comes flying out of his mouth next. “Well, enough about volleyball! Tell me about yourself, Dai-chan.”

“Got a sister who’s birthday is today, as well as a younger brother who’s the middle child. They’re too energetic for their own good. Imagine miniature Hinata’s.” Daichi cracks a grin. “Ah, excuse me. Shrimpy-chan as you probably think, or number 10.”

“My nephew Takeru loves volleyball and thankfully that’s where most of his wild energy goes to,” Oikawa responds, ignoring the correct guess by Daichi. \

“Daichi!” A moment later, a woman that must be Daichi’s mother pokes her head inside the kitchen. “They’re going to be eating soon, are the sandwiches almost done?”

“Uh.” Daichi glances down to look at their measly three sandwiches. “Soon!”

“Good. Thankfully you have another set of hands.” Daichi’s mother leaves only to return a second later. “Who are you? That’s not a Karasuno jacket.”

“I’m Takeru’s uncle! I go to Seijoh High School, Oikawa Tooru.” Oikawa flashes his dazzling ‘meet the parents’ smile.

Daichi’s mother’s face lights up. “Oh, I’m glad Daichi is meeting new people outside of school! Did you meet through volleyball?”

“Yeah, we’ve played against each other a few times,” Oikawa says.

“Nice Daichi has new friends. And cute ones.” She not so subtly winks at Daichi, who clears his throat as he returns to making the sandwiches.

“Dai-chan is such a charmer, I bet he has girls- or guys- trailing after him!” Oikawa laughs.

“You two never need to talk again,” Daichi groans. “The sandwiches will be finished soon, Mom. I’ll bring them out.”

“Okay, dear!” Daichi’s mom winks again before turning on her heel and leaving the kitchen.

“Cute, huh? What’s your type?”

“You mean what type of people I like—”

“You into guys, Dai-chan? Because I am.”

Daichi’s face turns from peach to cherry. “And if I am?”

“Then we’re going to have a _lovely_ time.”


End file.
